User devices, such as cellular telephones, may communicate using a variety of communication techniques. For example, user devices may communicate via voice, data, short message service (“SMS”) messages, or other types of communication methodologies. In some situations, network providers may provide for message forwarding services, whereby a message received by one user device may be automatically forwarded to another user device.